fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bethany's Tragic Passing (Sonic X style)
Plot Summary Any of you remember the tragic depressing scene in Sonic X season 3 episodes 77: Rebirth of the Planets and episode 78: So Long, Sonic? well, what if 1 of the OC characters, Bethany had the exact same fate as Cosmo the Seedrian? How will Marcus react to it as well? Bethany’s Tragic Passing (Sonic X style) Cast of Characters and voice cast members *Cosmo- Bethany *Tails- Marcus *Cream- Kayla *Sonic- Tiffany *Amy- Albert *Chris- Lucas *Knuckles- Harvey *Cosmo's mother (Earthia) – Mildred Imagine voice casting the characters Cast Results *Danny Cooksey = Marcus (voice) *Bailee Madison = Kayla (voice) *Jason Marsden = Albert (voice) *Ice Cube = Harvey (voice) *Madison Pettis = Bethany (voice) *Glenn Close = Mildred (voice) *Seth Green = Lucas (voice) *Alyson Stoner = Tiffany (voice) *Tara Charendoff = Kayla (voice) *Robert De Niro = Commander Swanson (voice) Goodbye and farewell, Bethany Here, Marcus and his good friends were trying to save their guardian dragon, Sparky, who was being held prisoner and brain washed by an evil space monster named Grudgy, and he planned to take over all of Struthersville, then the universe. Marcus was seated in a cannon pilot’s seat that could only be activated by somebody else pushing the green button, while Bethany and Kayla looked at the ship where Grudgy was, Bethany was feeling a bit helpless since she doesn't wanna hurt Sparky and she didn't know what to do about it. "I’m feeling a bit helpless." Bethany whispered to herself. Then the necklace began glowing. "Bethany!" "Huh, what?!?" Bethany heard a young woman’s voice calling her name from the necklace. Soon, in her mind, she saw Mildred smiling at her, "This is the minute you have been waiting for, you can help save Struthersville and your good friends if you only believe in yourself." Mildred faded away and Bethany held her necklace, "This is why Sparky took me in." Bethany muttered under her breath. Kayla heard Bethany and outta curiosity and worried that Kayla asked her good friend, "Are you alright?" Bethany turned over to face Kayla with a big smiling face, and her necklace glowing brighter. "I understand right now, there can be peacefulness in Struthersville, and I’ve got the power to make it happen, Kayla." "What do you mean by that?" Kayla asked reaching out to Bethany. Bethany didn't answer she just smiled at her and closed her eyes, her hair flowing throughout her face, while she began to levitate higher and higher. Kayla was really getting worried about it. "Where are you going?" Kayla asked her. Bethany still didn't answer, she continued going higher. Bethany stopped levitating, she pressed her hands over her necklace, breaking it leaving her facing upwards, while her hair grew from her face, she grew larger, and her vest turned to a sparkle dress. Meanwhile, Kayla rushed over to where the young boys were and yelled out, "No! stop! come back!" Marcus noticed the tear drops on her face, so he asked, "What’s going on?" "Bethany’s out there to help stop Grudgy.” Kayla told him. "WHATTTT?!" yelled all of the young boys in unison. Marcus couldn't believe this, Bethany was gonna try to stop Grudgy without them? Marcus then saw a bright light and looked at the new Bethany just as she easily passed right through the gravity field Grudgy had inserted in his ship to stop anybody else from entering. Inside Bethany’s mind, she was thinking, 'Mistress, I’m feeling really cheerful right now ‘cause I finally know what my purpose is. My good friends mean more to me than anything else, that's why I give up everything to save their entire lives'. Bethany used her body energy to surround the ship into a little dark planet with a green tree on top. Everybody else watched in amazement about how Bethany did it. But she was nowhere to be seen. Marcus was so impressed that he asked, "What is she doing?" inside Bethany's head, she heard Mildred again, "Bethany, you can transform and pass right through the gravity field, in your new form, you'll be just like me, your destiny will be fulfilled, you have the true power to stop Grudgy, and bring your good friends a new entire life." Bethany's spirit appeared right in front of the entire planet, she also said, "it's alright, I’ve got Grudgy immobilized; now you'll be able to destroy him and save Struthersville, don't worry about me. Just fire the power cannon right now." Lucas then asked her, "But if we fire the power cannon, what’ll happen to you?" Marcus looked lost and nervous and softly responded, "if she says not to worry about it, I need to trust her." Everybody else looked at him in a confused look just as Marcus pressed the green button so that he can aim at Bethany. Commander Swanson had been hiding and listened and saw everything else, and he walked right next to Marcus and said, “Marcus, we must act immediately, prepare to fire when I tell you." Tiffany then went to the cannon and looked at it. "Tiffany, are you volunteering?" Kayla asked. "I trust Bethany, and will do anything to help her, and yes I would like to be shot to the planet." Tiffany took a blue pearl from her right pocket and became super powerful; her pants became a very long skirt and her vest a lavender tank top. Tiffany jumped inside and started spinning, the cannon soon was prepared. "Super Power Cannon, FIRE!" Commander Swanson exclaimed to them. Marcus tried to press the green button, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt the young girl he loved ever since a little boy kid. He screamed in depression and banged his head right on the control panel, "No, I don’t wanna do it, I don't wanna, I don’t wanna do this to Bethany, wasn't this a promise?" Marcus lifted his head, "When everything else would’ve been finished, YOU SAID THAT YOU’LL ALWAYS OPEN UP TO ALL OF US!" Commander Swanson knew how much pain Marcus was going through so he wanted to calm him down a bit, “Marcus, do you want her sacrifice to be completely useless?" Marcus began crying and weeping again, "Impossible. I can't shoot at her." "Do you know what kind of feeling she's having right now? You traveled this far with her, but of course you understand." Marcus looked at the beautiful tree, "Sure, of course I know... but I can’t..." Bethany reappeared to him her hands pressed close to her chest just as if she were praying, she looked at Marcus with a smiling face, "Marcus, until the end for all of the insults I gave you, please excuse me." Marcus gasped in shock, "But, Bethany, you never insulted me, I’ve always been amazed to hear your voice!" Bethany smiled bigger, "I...Marcus, shoot at me!" Marcus began shedding more tear drops, "It’s just too hard!" all of his good friends noticed his depressed expression but they were also depressed themselves ‘cause their good friend and team mate will pass away eventually. “Well, ‘cause..." Marcus began remembering his times with Bethany. "Bethany... I really LOVE YOU!" Marcus exclaimed to her just as he fired the cannon at the planet and at Bethany. The planet exploded, along with Grudgy, Sparky and Bethany. Kayla had rested her head on Albert’s right shoulder and broke down sobbing silently. Albert put his right arm around her to calm her down a bit while some tear drops were coming from him too. Marcus shut his eyes tight while fighting his tear drops, he then looked right at the light where Bethany disappeared in, and screamed out, "BETHANY!" Sparky was unconscious in a dark room, then he opened his eyes and cursed himself mentally, and a bright light appeared right in front of him, and Sparky saw the silhouette of Mildred who said, "Sparky, it's over now, Struthersville is saved." "Mistress!" Sparky exclaimed to her, then he smiled at her, "I feared that I’d never see you again." Mildred extended her right hand to Sparky and said, "We have 1 single chance now, Sparky, the time has come to all humans and creatures to live in peacefulness, including you and me." Sparky and Mildred both disappeared at the exact same time. Marcus found himself in a white room, Bethany then appeared in her new form right in front of him. "Marcus, thanks." she said to him. She was a bit taller than him. He smiled back at her. "I’ll never forget about you." "Neither will I, we had lots of fun and excitement. So why now? All I see is everybody’s bright smiling faces." Bethany smiled at him. Marcus forced a smiling face and held both of her hands. "Bethany..." "Marcus..." Suddenly, Bethany began drifting away, swaying in a bright circle of light. "I'll always love you." she said to him just as she disappeared. Bethany then appeared looking as if she was praying, and said to them, "Thank you all for your true friendship, right before I met you, I didn't even believe in myself, I just felt like a terrifying monster that wouldn't have any good friends, but because of you, I learned that I didn't need to stand by and wait to be accepted," Bethany opened her eyes and smiled while some tear drops fell from her eyes. "I could even do my part to fight back my past, and look right into the future. I just wanted you to know that I'm proud right now, ‘cause I fulfilled my destiny." Marcus was sitting right in the corner, weeping silently when he heard Bethany's voice," Remember, I'm always gonna be with you. Don't be depressed, Marcus." Marcus looked up and gasped in amazement, there he saw Bethany in her old form, and she walked right up to him and put both her hands on his cheeks and smiled nicely at him. "Whenever you begin to miss me, just look for me right here beside you." Bethany leaned right down and kissed Marcus on his forehead, later disappearing in a trace. Tiffany was drifting still in her super form looking at the light, then she let out a tear drop and whispered, "Goodbye, Bethany." But she decided to at least try to save Bethany, so she yelled out, "SUPER REGENERATION!" however, there was no effect. Bethany appeared with her long dark hair dancing around, "The sparkle gems of my entire body, will spread all through Struthersville, and find places to grow, I'm in heavenly peace," Bethany closed her eyes and let a tear drop fall right out with a smiling face. "Well, Goodbye." she said to them as she faded away for a very long time. Marcus looked right at the bright light that was once Bethany, when he heard somebody right behind him. Marcus turned over to see Tiffany standing right behind him, fists clenched, and with a frown on her face. She began walking around towards him and he backed up terrified that she might smack him. "Tiffany, uh, Tiffany, I know you're fed up with me but..." his sentence was cut short when Tiffany grabbed his right hand and put something in it. "Here, Marcus, I’m terribly sorry, I looked for Bethany, but this is all I found." "A sparkle gem?, and a little piece of her vest?!?" Marcus clenched the items close to his chest and began crying and weeping a bit. Tiffany put her arms around Marcus to console him. "Tiffany, .why did this need to happen? She was-she was my good friend! I really loved her, I miss her more than anything else, she can't be gone for good." Marcus fell over to his legs while he continued crying and weeping. "Come on, Marcus, let´s go inside.” Tiffany said while leading Marcus to the Hall of Action Heroes. Marcus had spent the rest of the day in his bedroom weeping his eyes out just as he hugged tightly the Bethany action figure. "I really loved you, Bethany, why did you leave me?" he whispered kissing the action figure, and hugging it for dear life. Suddenly, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Marcus stood up and walked right to the door; he opened it and saw Tiffany and Lucas in the hallway. "Hey, Marcus, are you alright? we heard you shouting a bit." Tiffany asked in a worried tone of voice. "Yeah, I’m alright, I’m just crying and weeping over Bethany." Tiffany and Lucas put their hands on the back of Marcus and lead him over to the kitchen and dining room. "Don't worry about it, Marcus, we’re also depressed, how ‘bout some meatball mushroom pizza to cheer you up a bit?" Lucas asked him. "Thanks, you guys." Marcus said to them. "Oh! I forgot something, you boys go on ahead." Tiffany said while stopping in her tracks. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Tragic Fan Stories Category:Tragedy series Category:Dude899's Fan Stories